The Training Session
by warrior27
Summary: Sokka x Zuko. Yaoi. Exactly what the title says, but with a little extra.


**Sokka x Zuko. Yaoi.**

**(c) Nickelodeon**

* * *

As many times as I've seen him fight, I still can't get enough. Seeing the speed of his moves, his toned, pale body weaving in and out, it's enough to make me fall in love with him all over again. He bends the fire, like an extension of his being. He barely breaks a sweat, but when he does, oh how it glistens over his perfectly carved muscles while he attacks and counters. I'm sure he knows I stare at him like this, because he continues to use it to his advantage.

Here I am on the floor again. Thank the spirits we decided to put mats down this time. I look up at him, leaving over me. A smirk on his lips. He likes to win, but he is still a gentleman about it. He offers his hand down to take my own. I think I still even blush every time he does that. I grab his hand and he pulls me up, right up. My body pressed against his. I can feel the burn; is that me or him? Oh how it makes me weak. His arms are wrapped around my waist as he holds me close. He is slightly taller than me, so I can rest my head perfectly on his shoulder. His heavy breathing makes me shudder as it ghosts over my damp skin.

"You'll never counter that move if you keep turning your body like that. You have to deflect the attack; don't try to block it." He pulls me back so he can look into my eyes, the soft amber gaze takes away all the aches." He holds my arms as he bends my torso down, mimicking the proper stance. "You have to dip your shoulder and lean forward. Like this." He drops his arms while making a hopeless sigh. "You aren't even trying are you?" I look up at him and my face flushes. He tries to seem serious, but he knows he likes the game as much as I do. Sometimes I try, but sometimes, I really just want him to tackle me to to ground. Zuko. Damn, I love him.

ooooo

Ever since the war ended, we just kept getting that much closer. I mean, since he came to our side, it was like he was a different person. I hadn't ever seen this part of Zuko, but back then, I was too busy trying not to get killed by him. That was all behind us now and, over time, we couldn't hide our feelings for each other. We snuck around quite a bit in the beginning. We would go on little hunting trips, or I would wander into his room at night when I thought the others were asleep. We tried to keep it down but then again, Toph could hear anything no matter how quiet we were. Eventually it wasn't so secret any more and, after Katara tried to kick his ass, we decided it didn't matter.

It was pretty funny though, seeing the fear in his eyes as she whipped those ice daggers at him, actual ice, and not the look of death kind of daggers, although I guess it was both. He couldn't really attack her back so he just tried to melt them before they hit him. He took a pretty good beating for a while, until I stepped in of course. Those daggers hurt pretty bad since I didn't have any bending to deflect them. I laid on the ground for a while and bled a little as she attempted to heal me. And there he was, right by my side, holding my hand the whole time. I'm glad she could see how much he loved me in that moment because, after that, she wasn't such a bitch any more.

ooooo

"Of course I was trying. It's just natural to try to block when someone's coming at you like that." He was so funny sometimes. He always seemed like he was smart, coming up with his crazy plans, which really only worked by pure luck. But that's what I love about him. He's just so hopeless, but he always gives it his all. Besides, how could I not like him. Look at that face, those big blue eyes, that silly little wolf-tail, the way his bottom lip sticks out when he pouts. That was my weakness. He was doing it right now. "We have been practicing this move forever. Can't we try another?" Oh spirits, the puppy dog eyes. I really hated that, really. Does he honestly think that will work on me... all the time? I arched my eyebrow at him. "Lets try swords. I'm much better with weapons." I shrugged noncommittally to his suggestion, which to him means he won. Here comes the sarcasm, "You just know I'm better than you when you can't use your fire-beinding." Was he serious? I rolled my eyes. He knows I'm the blue spirit. Who does he think he is? It's pretty easy to press my buttons, so now of course, I'm boiling over. I turn around and march to the wall to grab my scimitars.

I took the hilts and flung the blades out to the side, letting the sheathes fly off. I looked up at him, ready to go, but there he was, sword out... and no shirt. He was still a little sweaty from our previous match. Man, did I ache for that tanned skin, his lithe girlish body. I just held the swords out to the side, frozen, not moving as he walked over. "Well, aren't you going to attack me?" His smug look was almost enough to make me want to swing at him, but the glint in those blue eyes stayed my hands. He slowly lowered his sword as he approached, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. I was no stranger to this tactic. I can't say that I had an effective counter to it though. He came right up to me, wrapping his arms around me. The cold steel hanging down against my back. I dropped my scimitars to the side as I shuddered from the chill. I then felt the blade slide down further, then swipe out to the side. The silky red fabric slid down my legs, the drawstring severed.

I jumped back a bit, looking down at my own underwear. What was left of my pants fluttered to the ground. He stabbed the sword into the floor as I looked back up to him, a slightly annoyed glare on my face. Then he lunged at me, slamming into my body with full force. I guess it was more of a grapple because his arms were around my neck and his legs were up around my waist. I stumbled back, falling on my butt. Good thing we had mats today, I thought to myself. He had me pinned down, albeit with little resistance. I just stared up at him in disbelief. What had gotten into him?

He ran his slender hands down my chest, making me yelp in surprise. He let out a small laugh of triumph as his lips came down to cover my own. He kissed softly, then a little harder. I was definitely kissing back by now. He licked his tongue across my lower lips, causing me to moan a little, which then allowed him to slide it into my mouth. I felt his tongue with my own, gliding back and forth across his. The warmth and friction building they caressed. I noticed his hands were a little lower now, a little closer to my underwear, that was now really tight. I blushed a little as he pulled back, leaving us both gasping for air. He looked down at me as I looked up at him... then back down. There was something there I wanted.

I leaned up and reached my hand out, but his was quicker. As he jumped back at the reflex, his weight lifted off me slightly. I thought to wriggle out from under him, but he pulled my arm across my body, essentially flipping me over. He was right back on top of me, his full weight pressing me into the mat. I felt his breath on the back on my neck as his hands glided up my back. He kissed softly on my neck, then moved down to the shoulders. I had to squirm a little because I was fully aroused and it was pressing awkwardly into the floor. Being a boy, he noticed this maneuver and lifted off me for a second, although not for my consideration. He took that time to take off his own pants, of course, then reasserted his weight. I could feel his hardness resting firmly on my butt. Sokka. Man, I love him.

ooooo

As I bent down to kiss his neck again, I could feel the tremor running through him as my breath ghosted over his bare skin. I slowly slid my tongue down the length of his pale back. I moved my body farther down his legs as my hands slipped off his underwear. My tongue continued the slow journey down his back, leaving goosebumps as I breathed along the moist trail my tongue had followed. His back arched slightly and I knew he was pleased. He laid on the mat as I sat on his pale bum. The prince was going nowhere, and we were going to have fun this training session.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
